


Revelations

by Dalankar



Category: AFL slash - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

_Why the fuck do you think I haven't signed yet? What do you think I'm waiting for?_

 

\---

 

Dal watches, stunned, as BJ disappears out the door. He can feel the eyes of the whole room fixed on him but he can't focus on anything but the look in BJ's eyes, the desperation in his voice. And his words.

 

_What do you think I'm waiting for?_

 

What he's been waiting to hear but it's too late. Too late now to change anything. He snaps back to reality as Nick touches him gently on the shoulder.

 

"Go." Nick's voice is quiet but Dal is snapped awake by its intensity. He tries not to run. He fails.

 

\---

 

He opens the door to BJ's apartment quietly. He has a key. BJ gave it to him when he first bought the apartment.

 

_So you have a place to stay when you're in the city._

 

Dal had thought nothing of it. BJ had grinned and ruffled his hair and Dal only realises now that maybe it meant something else. That maybe BJ wanted something else, something more.

 

BJ is standing at the floor length glass window in the living room, a glass of something intoxicating in his hand, watching the city of Melbourne shimmering below him.

 

"You're too late." BJ doesn't turn around but Dal freezes on the spot. "I always know when you're around," BJ adds, answering Dal's silent question.

 

"BJ…" This is not a conversation he ever thought he'd be having in real life.

 

"Don't." BJ turns around to face him. His tie is askew. Dal fights the urge to straighten it. "There's nothing you can do."

 

"You didn't tell me." His voice is hesitant. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

BJ watches him for a long moment, thoughts hidden behind unreadable blue eyes, and instead of answering his question BJ turns back towards the window.  "Go back to the party, Dal."

 

Dal steps closer. Until they're standing almost shoulder to shoulder. He tries to catch BJ's eyes in the partially reflective glass of the window but BJ keeps his eyes carefully fixed on the distance.  

 

"I want to stay."

 

BJ tenses. Dal can see the hand tightening around the glass.

 

"Don't." BJ's voice is low.

 

Dal steps forward and infront of BJ, cutting off his view of the city. BJ tries to step back but Dal holds him by the lapels of his jacket.

 

"Dal-" BJ starts but Dal kisses away the rest of his words, leaning up to BJ and doing something he's always wanted to do. Dal buries the thoughts that tell him to stop, that he's forgetting something important. He smiles in to the kiss as BJ groans and pulls Dal closer. Then something shatters and BJ is pushing him away and stumbling back.

 

"I've signed with Essendon," BJ blurts, as if he's trying to use the words to distract himself.

 

Dal stops in the process of reaching for him. Again, with words he can barely process.

 

"What?" he asks.

 

BJ takes a deep breath and takes another step back, glass crunching under his shoes.

 

"I'm leaving."

 

Dal blinks.

 

"I don't believe you," he says, feeling his breathing start to quicken.

 

BJ laughs, quietly and without mirth.

 

"I can show you the paperwork if you want."

 

"Why?" his voice breaks on the word but he doesn't care. Pain flashes across BJ's face and he takes a step forward.

 

"Because I can't stay," he whispers, close enough to touch.

 

"You'd leave me?" he asks, taking a step back as BJ reaches for him. His eyes are stinging. He wipes at them angrily.

 

"You'd leave me first," BJ says quietly. Dal's breath hitches. BJ smiles, gentle and sad. Dal almost laughs. The BJ he knows wouldn't be gentle and sad. He'd be fierce and angry. But then maybe he doesn't know BJ at all.

 

BJ reaches out to touch his face, blue eyes travelling over his features as if he's trying to memorise them. As if he hasn't done so already.

 

"The only thing waiting for me here is a broken heart." BJ steps closer. Dal closes his eyes when his lips touch his forehead. He leans in to the warmth, the familiar scent of BJ. He presses his face in to BJ's shoulder as the tears come.

 

"I'm sorry." He doesn't know who says the words but BJ wraps strong arms around him and Dal can't ignore the voice in his head that tells him it is the last time.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of hurt in my heart right now. I understand why but BJ, you left without even saying goodbye.


End file.
